


What It Means To Lose Someone

by yangsgirlfriend



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, starts off with a little fluff, turns into angst eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsgirlfriend/pseuds/yangsgirlfriend
Summary: Amity’s perspective to “What it means to forget”Please check that story out before reading this
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What it means to forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742446) by [yangsgirlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsgirlfriend/pseuds/yangsgirlfriend). 



> I recommend checking out the original story before reading this (I cannot stress that enough!)

“Okay Amity, you can do this.” The green-haired witch tried convincing herself. This was more than difficult for her, it might be the hardest thing she’s had to do in a while.

“This is so stupid it’s just a letter, I’ve written letters before…”  _ Well this isn’t just any letter.  _ She hated how her thoughts always portrayed her real emotions.

“Hey, Mittens! Watcha got there?”

Amity flinched at the sudden voices coming from her siblings. “It’s just Luz’s goodbye letter…” She informed them with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

“You’re still not done with that? We finished ours like two days ago.” Edric said, “The Owl lady’s expecting them today so try not to take too long.” He added.

“Ugh I know. It’s just…” Amity trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Fortunately, her siblings seemed to understand. “We get it, Mittens.” Emira said softly, placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder, “Just say what you feel, don’t try to hide your emotions from her”

“You want us to help you? Just like we did with your letter asking her out to Grom?” Edric asked

A small blush rose to the youngest Blight’s cheeks, “No!” she said quickly, “I think I’ll be fine now, thanks guys.”

“Alright, call us if you need us, Mittens. Love you.” Edric said.

“Love you guys too”

Emira gave Amity’s shoulder a quick squeeze before following Edric out the door.

_ ‘Just say what you feel’ huh? Easier said than done… _

  
  


To her surprise, once Amity started writing it came naturally to her. She felt like she could write for hours and still not run out of things she wanted to say. By the time she reached her tenth paragraph, she heard a shout.

“Amity! What are you doing?” It was coming from her parents.  _ Ugh why did. they have to ask now? _

“I’m writing a letter, mother!” She tried to keep her tone sweet so they wouldn’t get anger with her, or so they didn’t figure out what she was doing.

She heard a few scoffs and mutters from her parents before she got an unwanted response, “Is it to that  _ human _ girl?”

_ Oh god here we go again, I don’t understand why they hate Luz this much _ . “Yes, Father.” She called back.

“We’ve told you what we thought about her didn’t we? So why are you still interacting with her?”

Amity was able to hear Edric come into the picture and tell our parents to leave me alone, which didn’t work. 

“Because she’s my friend! My  _ real _ friend, unlike those fake ones you gave me!” Amity snapped a little, and she was soon going to regret that.

“Amity Blight you do not talk to your parents like that! Stop writing that letter this instant! Come down here!”

Amity balled her fists and said some  _ less than appropriate  _ words but didn’t say anything. Instead, she quickly wrote down a few more lines she wanted to say and rushed down to her parents.

_ I wanted to say so much still… _ Amity’s sad thoughts echoed in her head.

  
  
  


Today was the day. Amity woke up early per usual and got ready for the upcoming events, which included Luz going back to the human realm.

_ I’ll be fine, just breath. You are Amity Blight, you’re strong, don’t let it phase you _ , she mentally told herself more than once. 

Once she was done she headed out the door saying a quick goodbye to her parents, not waiting for what they had to say about her leaving, and headed towards the Owl House. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Luz today.

Once she got there, she was unfortunately greeted by the bird tube. 

“Oh! Heya Amity! Hoot hoot!” The door greeted in it’s annoying voice, “You here to see Luz before she leaves hoot hoot?”

“Yes, so can I please come in?” Amity tried to stay calm, she didn’t want to have to beat up this bird tube again.

“One second! Hoot hoot! I’ll go call Luz!” Before Amity could respond, it stretched it’s impossibly long body around the house screaming something along the lines of, “Luuuuzzz! Someone’s here to see you hoot hoot!”

Amity waited for a few minutes before the door was opened, and she was more than delighted to see Luz opening the door. She was still in her pajamas, she was rubbing her eyes as a sign of trying to wake up.

“Oh I’m so sorry did I wake you?” Amity was suddenly concerned.

“No, not at all, don’t worry about it.” Luz offered her one of her signature lopsided smiles and Amity felt her heart flutter. “Oh come in! Sorry I don’t want you standing out there the entire time.”

Amity said a quick thanks and stepped inside the Owl House, it felt  _ overwhelming  _ somehow to be in here. She found a spot on the messy couch and sat down, Luz was quick to follow and sat right next to her.

“So what brings you here on this completely random morning?” Luz tried to fill the silence.

“Just wanted to spend some extra time with you before you leave.” Amity couldn't match Luz’s normally cheerful tone.

“Diving straight into the angst are we?” Luz wore a sad smile now

“Don’t joke about this Luz.”  _ What does ‘angst’ even mean?  _ Amity quickly dismissed the thought.

“Heh, sorry. I just didn’t really want to be reminded.” Luz rubbed the back of her head.

“I’m sorry I brought it up!” Amity said quickly, “I just really want to make these last moments count, you know?”

“I know…” Luz said softly before placing her hand on top of Amity’s, giving her a sad smile.

Amity’s face suddenly became warm and she averted the brunette's gaze. “So,” she said, wanting to change the topic, “what should we try to do?”

“I was thinking we could just hang here until the others get here, unless you have somewhere you want to go?”

“I don't have anything in mind, I’m just happy to stay with you.” Amity said a little too flirtatiously, luckily Luz was as dense as a rock.

  
  


The few hours they had flew by too fast. Before they knew it, Hooty was already alarming them that Viney, Jerbo and Barcus had shown up.

_ Already? It feels like it's only been a few minutes. _

“Well, you know what they say,” Luz said as if reading Amity’s mind, “time flies when you’re having fun!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah...I guess.” Amity said sadly.

The youngest Blight hung back while Luz went to greet her other friends,  _ I don’t want to seem like I’m trying to keep Luz to myself today, she’s everyone’s friend.  _

Just like that, everyone started coming in after Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus did. First Ed and Em, then Willow and Gus. Amity was surprised that even Boscha and Skara showed up. 

Most, if not all, wore the same expression: a sad smile. Amity to desperately forget that Luz was actually leaving, her heart  _ ached _ . 

By the time everyone was there it was almost time for Luz to leave. Amity felt an odd sense of gleemort. She was excited to give Luz the shoes they had all signed, she wanted to see a genuine smile plaster her face one last time. But before that, she had to officially say goodbye.

Once Luz had finished her goodbyes to Willow and Gus, Amity stepped in front of the human.  _ The human that changed my life… _

She honestly didn’t know where to start. She still had so many things to say.  _ ‘Just say what you feel’ _ . Emira’s words echoed through her head. 

“Luz.” Amity started, “I’m going to miss you  _ so much _ .” Her voice was already cracking by the end of her sentence. She wanted to cry. She wanted to beg Luz to stay in the Boiling Isles, to stay with  _ her _ . 

But she couldn’t. It would be too selfish of her. Luz would think she was weird for wanting her to stay so badly. Suddenly Luz took Amity’s hands in her own, she gently stroked Amity’s hand with her thumb.

“Don’t cry. That’ll make me cry too.” Luz said sadly. Amity didn’t even realize she was crying until Luz wiped a tear off her cheek. Her heart broke a little more once she saw Luz’s own tears falling down. “Oh would you look at that, seems like I cried anyway.” 

Amity’s heart was screaming at her. She knew what Luz was trying to do, she was trying to brighten up the mood like always. Although she would never admit it out loud, Amity loved her because of that.

“Luz. Not the time for jokes.” Amity tried matching her joking tone.

‘Yeah, yeah...I know. Believe me when with all your heart Amity when I say I’m going to miss you so much.” Luz squeezed Amity’s hands as if to reassure her, which it kind of did.

_ You should do it now. Just say those three words that have been going on in your head each time you talk to her. Just say I love you. _

Just before Amity was about to speak up, Eda interrupted them, “Alright love birds, break it up. We have one last surprise, right Amity?”

_ What perfect timing Owl Lady _ . “We do.”

Amity backed away as Eda walked up to Luz so she could hand her the shoe box. 

Suddenly Luz gasped and pointed behind them, “Watch out!” She screamed.

We all simultaneously turned around just in time to see a Slitherbeast jumping towards us.  _ Wait, Slitherbeast don’t live around here...how did this get here? _ Amity didn’t linger on that thought for long, she didn’t exactly want to die.

She turned to Luz, “Want to fight a monster with us one last-” She stopped her sentence short when she didn’t see Luz. She looked around, wondering where she went. 

“Luz!” She tried calling out once again, and there was still no response. That's when Amity started panicking, “Luz! This is not the time to play ‘hide and seek’ or whatever it’s called! Please come out!” 

Still no reply. Amity had completely ignored the Slitherbeast just to try and look for Luz. 

“Hey kid! Blight! What are you doing?! We kinda got a problem over here!” Eda called out. Amity briefly spun around to find everyone else trying to fight off the monster, but they weren’t doing much. 

“Does this guy have a power glyph on him or something?!” Amity yelled back, rushing to help out her other friends. 

“Nice guess, Mittens!” Edric said with a grin, “There’s one on it’s back but we can't reach it! You wanna maybe help us?”

Amity groaned at the rhetorical question. “Yeah, yeah. But Luz disappeared!” Worry drowned over Amity once again but she still ran towards the monster, “We have to find her!” she said desperately.

“Maybe later Amity!” Willow suddenly said, “You know Luz, she’ll never give up that easily! She’s strong enough to find her way back to us!” 

_ Willow has a point...still doesn’t make me any less worried though.  _ Amity shook her head, trying to convince herself that Luz was fine. 

Amity sighed and ran towards the beast, starting to cast a fire spell. She slid under the beast once it was held in place (thanks to everyone else) and burned it’s underbelly with the purple flame in her hands. 

The Slitherbeast screeched and turned around to face the young Blight. “Eda! Now!” Amity yelled, hoping the Owl Lady would hear her.

Luckily she did. She hopped onto her staff and flew around the Slitherbeast’s back, snatching the glyph off in the process. She then quickly cast her sleep spell and soon the monster was unconscious. 

“Heh, still got it.” Eda said, tossing her hair back. 

“We have to find Luz!” Amity stressed, “She could be anywhere by now!”

“Calm down, Mittens.” Emira said reassuringly, “Everybody spread out and look for Luz! Send up a spark spell if you think you’ve found where she went!” The twin shouted to everyone.

The rest of the witches said their own form of confirmation and went off in small groups to look for Luz. 

“Mittens, everything will be alright. Try not to worry too much, Luz is strong. I’m sure she’ll get back here sooner or later.” When Emira saw Amity’s crestfallen face she continued, “I know she means a lot to you..we won't stop until we find her.” she said in a softer, more affectionate, voice.

“Thanks Em...I know she’s strong, but there are always people who are stronger. I just want her back…” Amity said with a sad smile, remembering all the times Luz had never given up on her.

Once Emira had walked away from her to join Edric, Amity took a shaky breath.  _ She's ok, she’ll be able to get back. She’s your fearless champion, she can do this.  _ Amity desperately tried convincing herself, which was kinda working, but she was still distressed.

Amity took one more breath and said to herself, “If there’s someone capable of this, I’m going to make their life a  _ living nightmare _ .” Amity’s nails dug into her palm and her desperation soon turned into pure fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait till Amity find out who did it


End file.
